Juguetes
by gadamp
Summary: Un día caluroso, la familia de Andy se va a la playa. Los juguetes se quedan en casa... ¿Qué pasará con ellos? WoodyxBuzz


Era un día de verano. Un muy caluroso día de verano. Uno de esos en los que se te pega la ropa y lo único con lo que sueñas es con irte a la playa a darte un buen chapuzón con tus amigos.  
>Y justamente eso era lo que habían decidido hacer Andy y su familia. Irse a pasar el día en la playa.<p>

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Puedo llevarme a Woody y a Buzz? –pidió el niño, haciendo énfasis a su súplica poniéndose de rodillas.  
>-No Andy, y no insistas. Además, es por tu propio bien. ¿Acaso quieres que te los roben?<br>-¡Nadie me los va a robar porque no me separaré de ellos!  
>-¿Y cuando vayas a bañarte?<br>-¡Los llevaré conmigo al agua!  
>-¡No puedes hacer eso! Se estropearían. Además…<p>

La discusión siguió y siguió… pero ahora mismo lo que nos importa es otra discusión que se estaba produciendo escaleras arriba, en la habitación de Andy.

Sonará raro, pero dos juguetes estaban peleándose a grito limpio. Sí, sí, dos juguetes. Y es que, aunque los humanos no lo sepan, los juguetes cobran vida cuando nadie los mira.

-¡Te he dicho mil y una veces que no es por ti, ¿vale?! –chillaba fuera de sus casillas una figura de acción, el guardián espacial Buzz Lightyear.  
>-¡Pero Buzz, por favor! ¡Puedo cambiar! –lloraba una muñequita vaquera.<br>-No hay nada que puedas hacer Jessy. No eres tú, soy yo. Ya no… siento lo mismo que antes.  
>-¿Hay otra verdad?<br>-No… bueno, sí… pero no.  
>-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.<br>-Déjalo Jess, es mejor para los dos.  
>-No quiero dejarlo Buzz, ¡yo te quiero! Al menos deberías darme una explicación de tu repentino cambio de ideas.<br>-Adiós. –dijo el guardián mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la ventana, ignorando las últimas palabras de la pequeña vaquera.

La joven no pudo hacer más que desplomarse en el suelo y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. «¿Por qué Buzz?» se preguntaba. Pronto lo sabría.

Por otro lado, Buzz estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando otro muñeco, vaquero también, se acercaba a él para preguntarle acerca de lo ocurrido.

-Hola amigo. –saludó Woody  
>-Hola vaquero. –contestó sin ganas el otro.<br>-¿Qué ha pasado ahí abajo? –dijo señalando a Jessy y a los otros juguetes que trataban de consolarla.  
>-Creo que es bastante obvio, hemos cortado.<br>-Pero, ¿por qué? Se os veía muy bien juntos.  
>-Déjalo ya Woody, no estoy con ganas para hablar.<br>-Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces me voy.  
>-¡No! –gritó desesperado Buzz. Tras darse cuenta de cómo había reaccionado se sonrojó. El vaquero levantó una ceja.<br>-Hey, señor bombillita que parpadea, te noto algo extraño. –dijo Woody mientras se sentaba de nuevo al lado de su amigo.  
>-Ya lo sé. –dijo el otro mientras agarraba su cabeza y la ponía entre sus rodillas. –Estoy muy confuso… jamás me había pasado algo así.<br>-¿Jamás habías estado confuso?  
>-No, jamás había sentido algo como lo que siento ahora.<br>-¿Y qué sientes?  
>-Creo que amor. –dijo levantando levemente la cabeza y mirando por la ventana.<p>

Woody se quedó tan sorprendido con aquella última respuesta que no supo que contestar. «Creo que amor.» Esas tres palabras no cesaban de sonar una y otra vez en su cabeza, como si de repente su cerebro se hubiera convertido en unas grandes montanas y el eco repitiera aquella frase sin control alguno.  
>Y para desgracia del vaquero, cada una de las repeticiones se sentía como un balde de agua fría derramado en toda su cabeza. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía. Pero el mero hecho de oír la palabra amor de la boca del guardián espacial le descolocaba por dentro.<p>

-Oye vaquero. –dijo de pronto Buzz.  
>-Dime amigo.<br>-¿Tú crees que pueda ser amor?  
>-No sé lo que sientes, así que no te puedo decir que sí o que no. Pero si tú dices que es amor pues lo será.<br>-Ah.  
>-Aunque hay una cosa que no me cuadra…<br>-¿Cuál?  
>-Dices que nunca has sentido amor… ¿qué era lo que sentías por Jess entonces?<p>

El guardián permaneció callado unos segundos ante la pregunta de su amigo, aparentemente buscando una respuesta.

-Creo que era amor… pero de otro tipo.  
>-¿De amigos?<br>-Sí… bueno, no del todo. Le tenía un especial cariño, y todavía se lo tengo… pero he encontrado que me siento mucho más atraído por otro juguete.  
>-Eso es… confuso.<br>-Claro que lo es, por eso estoy así. –una vez dichas estas palabras, el juguete de acción se giró para mirar fijamente a su amigo, su mejor amigo.

El vaquero le aguantó la mirada unos segundos, hasta que se sintió totalmente invadido por los ojos de su amigo. Eran azules… su color favorito.

-Oye Woody –dijo finalmente Buzz –Tus ojos… son de un marrón precioso.  
>-Gra-gracias… -tartamudeó el vaquero, quien estaba ferozmente sonrojado. –T-tus ojos también están bien.<br>-Ya… pero los tuyos son como ventanas a tu alma. ¿Sabes? Me encanta esa frase, cada vez que la oigo me acuerdo de ti.

El resto de los juguetes miraban perplejos hacia la ventana, sin entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí arriba entre aquellos dos.

-¿Es impresión mía o Woody está rojo como un tomate? –dijo el Señor Patata.  
>-¿Y por qué narices se le está acercando Buzz de esa manera? –pensó el voz alta el "cerdo con ranura". <p>

Y de repente… ¡PUM! Todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas.  
>-¿S-se… -comenzó a decir la pastorcilla Bopy<br>-… están… -siguió la mujer del Señor Patata.  
>-… BESANDO!? –gritaron todos los juguetes allí presentes, llamando la atención de los nuevos amantes en cuestión y haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran a la vez que sonreían tímidamente.<p> 


End file.
